Maybe Revenge is the Answer After All
by BrewedSugar
Summary: Set a few years after the end of James and the Giant Peach. When snarky comments become more and more like flirts, how will Spider reciprocate to Centipedes advancements? CentiSpider. Rating may change depending on how the story continues
1. Being a tease

Thin, long boots tapped against the checkered-tile floor of the peach-inspired kitchen. Spider, being adorned with her chef's hat, flicked her wrist to throw several pieces of fried teriyaki chicken in the air. The chicken landed back on the frying pan and emitted a wondrous fragrance throughout the household.

"Centipede? Did you purchase the soy sauce as per request?" Spider inquired. "I am in needing of it now." Her accent fluctuated with her words in a beautiful way. More times than not as of recent, Centipedes antenna would quiver with delight every time her voice graced his eardrums. This was one of those moments. The elongated insect strolled into the kitchen while chewing the tip of his lit cigar stuck in the corner of his mouth. As the smoke began to cloud Spider's vision, she glared her four eyes Centipede's way.

"I thought we vad agreed to not smoke indoors for James's sake." She hissed. The spider would never forget the day the poor boy had a fit of coughs and was taken to the doctor by Ladybug. She never wished to do anything that would cause the panicked expression on Ladybug's face when she relayed the information the doctor had explained about the dangers of second-hand smoking.

"Here, got your soy sauce." Centipede responded gruffly and set the bottle next to the stove. Spider didn't appreciate the attitude he gave her.

After a moment of silence, which was purposely done on Spider's part as to give him the cold shoulder, Centipede finally spoke up. "Kid's not home is he? I don't really see the problem, Angel fangs." Not that Centipede didn't care about James, he just knew he needed the smoke and that Spider needed the soy sauce. He felt like he was playing by the rules.

"...'Vine." Spider responded, and set down the pan to unscrew the cap on the bottle then pour a dash of soy sauce over the teriyaki chicken. "Vut when he returns I expect it to be out, ves?" She arched two eyes in question while she glanced at Centipede.

Centipede took the cigar from his mouth and gave her a cheesy grin. "Huh? 'Course Long Legs! Wouldn't dream of it any other way."

Spider gave him a short nod, but couldn't resist smiling a few seconds later. She still smoked herself, even if only outdoors, but the smell radiating from the cigar comforted her. It was the same smell that always stuck to Centipede's garments. Not that she paid any special attention of course...

A few minutes later Spider and Centipede were setting the food onto 6 separate places. It was normally something bug would help with, but the rest of the insects were out with James at a special festival. Normally Centipede would be enthralled by the idea, by Spider cut his fun short when she requested he stayed behind to help her prepare for dinner. Oddly enough to the rest of the crew, Centipede didn't seem too disappointed. In fact, he seemed a little _too _cheery about the idea when kicking the other's out the door.

"They should be arrivin' any minute now." Centipede said in his strong brooklyn accent.

"I vould hope so.. Perhaps I should have waited a little longer to prepare the food." Spider murmured with a somewhat troublesome tone.

Centipede gave her a reassuring smile and cocked his head to the side. "Hey, if they have to eat cold food 'cause they're late it's their own fault! Besides, ain't that what a micrawave's for?" He pointed his cigar towards the device, and Spider couldn't help but agree.

"I suppose you are right.. for once." She smirked at him, then turned around to turn off the stove and set the pots and pans she used to prepare dinner into the sink. After she turned around, Centipede smacked her striped backend.

Spider gasped in response, and used her quick legs to spin around with the intentions of smacking Centipede. The insect grinned and held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, thought I saw a fly.. You like to eat those don't you?" His grin turned into a saucy smirk as he spoke.

Spider opened her mouth to send a snappy response, but she was cut short when the door to their home opened. "Mmm, it smells delicious!" Said the voice of a young, now twelve year old boy.

James rushed into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face along with the other insects. At the sight of him and the others, Spider sighed then spoke to Centipede in a hushed voice. "I'll deal with you later, Centipede."

The 12 legged bug merely smirked and waved his hand to brush off her comment. "I'll be looking forward to it." He said with a chuckle.


	2. Mysterious Item

Hours after dinner when everyone was asleep, Centipede snuck into Spider's room. There was a plain smirk across his face. He could hardly suppress the devious chuckle that bubbled from his throat. He was going a few steps further than what he'd normally dare tread across, but hey, who could blame him? Everything else was starting to get ... well, boring. He needed a new reaction to get a high off of, or at least that's what he told himself.

His footsteps were light against the hardwood floors. Luckily Miss Spider's room didn't have a door, so it aided in his sneakiness. It wasn't hard to spot Miss Spider. She spun new beds for herself each night, but they were always in one of the four corners of the room. Tonight she was in the far left corner. Centipede made his advancements and stepped up to the web. Once again he had to stifle a fit of devilish giggles as he placed a seemingly innocent device onto the Spider and turned it on. He snuck out of the room with a smug expression then went to get some shut-eye.

_Bzzzzzzzzz_

The next morning Spider woke up with a start. Her fluttered open with curiosity. A low rumble rang in her sensitive ears that were concealed on the sides of her skull. What was more apparent however, was the faint vibrations coaxing the backside of her abdomen. It emitted a strange wave of sensations that relaxed.. yet aroused the lower section of her body. "..Vut is this?" She asked herself hesitantly and used one of her arms to reach back and pull off the vibrating device. It shook in her hand, but not hard enough to force her to drop it onto the floor. After turning it a few times in her hands, she was able to turn off the switch that apparently activated the device.

She stepped off her web, and only then did she notice a note stuck onto her web next to where she was resting. With the device in her left hand, she reached up and plucked the note from the sticky string and read it carefully. Suddenly her eyes were filled with furry.

'_Thought it might make ya' feel better _

_after I, heh, 'accidently' hit ya! _

_Keepin' you in mind is all_

_ -Yours truly, Centipede'_

To Centipede, it was a harmless joke, a mere token to mock the little stunt he pulled yesterday. However, he truly had no idea of the extent of underlying meanings that held in the device. Fortunately, neither did Miss Spider.

"I will show you who is keeping who in mind..." Spider murmured to herself as she crushed the note in her hand then dropped it carelessly onto the floor. She kept the vibrating toy in her hand, then exited from her room. As she walked out, Mr. Grasshopper froze. His giant eyes were locked on the black device. The silence made the back of Miss Spider's legs itch. She glanced at the device, then back to the green insect standing before her. "Vu are.. interested in something?" For all the arachnid knew, this was merely a massaging machine of some sort. Now those she had heard of, and it made sense considering its function.

"T-th-th-that in .. your hand my dear.. Ahem" Grasshopper's face turned a dark red. To keep his dignity, he turned his head and kept his chin high. "T-that is highly inappropriate to hold in a .. a public place! Nevertheless at the home of a child!"

Spider looked down at the device, then back up. "Excuse?" She questioned as she tilted her head. She saw nothing obscene about the device from its physical appearance.

The more the conversation went out, the more flustered the poor grasshopper seemed to get. "It is not appropriate to speak of any longer! I .. I advise you to hide that filthy thing immediately, and keep it safely hidden for when Miss Ladybug does her daily cleaning!" With that said, hopped onto another foot and scurried away leaving the spider very, very confused.

"One would think I could ask someone what dis is, but it appears to be something.. how would you say, embarrassed about?" She said to herself, then stepped back into her room, wrapped the toy with several strands of thread, then hid it safely in the corner behind her web.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

I'm so thankful of the responses I've gotten! I was sure this wouldn't be noticed since fanfiction for James and the Giant Peach isn't too popular.. But not I have motivation to actually continue the story. If I don't update in a few days.. please nag me. :l I really don't want to end this, but motivation helps! Sometimes I need a kick in the pants haha. (Sorry the chapter's short, too. I really need to get to bed though D: )

Ps. I really want to do a roleplay with these two! I don't know if I'd rather play Centipede or Spider but either way it'd be fun~ If anyone's interested don't hesitate to message me 3


	3. Hints

Ch. 3 Hints

A total of two days had past since the 'incident' with the mysterious object. On the third, could finally walk past Spider without clearing his through and muttering, "ahem" in an awkward, unsocialized manner. However, what Spider found more unsettling was the lack thereof of Centipede's annoying tactics. He hadn't tried to tease her, mock her, or so much as speak more than a few words. It wasn't that he acted shy.. he just simply avoided her in a way that wasn't too obvious, but not ignorable either. Today was the day Miss Spider decided she would confront him.

"Oi, Angel fangs"

That was odd. Had Centipede gotten over whatever had so.. distant? Meanwhile, as Spider contemplated that thought, Centipede was wondering why no ill-response was given to him by Spider for the nickname. He shrugged it off, it must've been due to their lack of communication.

"Ay was wonderin', have ya' always had that many white stripes on your backend?" Centipede inquired as he leaned against the doorframe leading into the living room of the household. "I just counted twelve, but I could've sworn there were thirteen." The cheesy grin that spread across his face wasn't comforting.

Miss Spider's eyes narrowed viciously. She lifted her nose to the watchful insect and waved an arm at him absently. "Do not make me smack ju while James is home with a friend." She responded.

"Aw, but that don't answer my question, Sweet Legs! Guess I'll just have ta' keep a close eye on it ,eh?" Centipede said with a wink then spun on the heel of his boot to go find James and his friend from school. "Hey kid, where are ya?"

As Spider watched him leave, she fell into a moment of silence. She wasn't stupid, she knew very well that Centipede's inquiry had more meaning than concern. Either way, he certainly wasn't a romantic. In fact, he was a nuisance. A nuisance that needs to learn humility- She went on and on in her head about the 12-legged insects bad aspects, but not once did she realize what he had done. He was in her head now, whether it was sparked by something he said or by the lack thereof.

.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*

_SMACK_

"Aw, but Long Legs! Ya' had some mud on your boot! I swear that's the only reason I was down there!"

"Iv that is true, I thank you, but I know it's not." She replied dully with an arched brow.

"Ah, fine! Do a favor an' get hit. I see how it is." The 12-legged insect murmured, then began making a chewing motion. He licked his dry lips and fidgeted awkwardly. He needed a cigar and bad. In fact, he depended on them more and more lately. Spider gave him a hint of concern in her face, but Centipede replied by giving her a smirk then dug his hand into his pockets. "'M goin' out, Angel fangs." He said as he turned around. The corner of his lips tugged downward, "need a smoke, ya know?"

Feeling slightly guilty, Spider attempted to reach out to him. "It's ven awhile since I've vad one myself.." She mentioned, hoping he'd cheer up at her inclination. However, Centipede merely glanced over his shoulder with a half smirk, half sad smile on his face, "If two of us go out there it'll smog up tha' place. Lemme go have a few minutes in paradise then you can have your turn, sound fair Long legs? Thought so."

With that said, Centipede left the kitchen and exited out of of their peach-seed home and pulled a cigar from his pocket. "Ello, gorgeous! Come ta' papa." He sang in a raspy voice then took a match from his back pocket and let the end of his life-savor.

Meanwhile Spider stared longingly at the door the other insect had just went through. What if that object Centipede gave her had more meaning than she'd realized? Per haps he was stressed over her lack of response or inquiry over the object. With this in mind, she was determined to find out just what said object was… and there was one bug in the house she knew had her answer. Mr. Grasshopper.

Miss Spider's boots tapped lightly against the wood floors of the peach-seed household. If she was correct, should be reading in his room. The arachnid knocked on the door, "? May I enter?" She called, then opened the door when a "Oh yes, of course" was heard.

She stepped inside to find the green insect sitting in an antique chair, one leg crossed over the other, and a rather lengthy book cracked open in his lap. He lifted his glasses and gave Spider a pleased look. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I need to inquire something of vu, ..."

.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*

Oh my goodness! Thank you all SO MUCH for pushing me! Without all of your replies, I know I wouldn't have gotten around to continuing this! You all encouraged me 3 Thank you again! I'm my own worse enemy when it comes to procrastination ; x ;

;D As thanks to pushing me, I'll give ya'll a hint for the next chapter: The title comes into play, hehe.


End file.
